Story Of Us
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Spin-off to Hummel-Anderson Experience - Carter and Scott were 10 years old when they first met , they became best friends and told eachother everything but it changed as they got older


**Hello!**

**I deleted this story because I didn't like how I wrote it**

**So, I'm starting again**

**This is the Carter/Scott story**

**Parts of ****_Hummel-Anderson Experience_**** will appear**

**This one is about Carter's background and before Blaine came to see him.**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Carter

Beep ... Beep ... Beep

That's the noise he heard as he blinked at the bright lights and rubbed his blue eyes when he felt something hard on his arm and realized he has a cast on. He winced sitting up and looked around the small room "H-ello"

"Hi sweetie" He looked up to see a woman with blonde curly hair smiling.

"Wh-ere I a-m?" He looked at her confused.

"You're in hospital" She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "What's your name?"

"Carter James" He smiled a little "You?"

"I'm Kayla" She smiled "How old are you?"

"Eight and a half" He nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Carter closed his eyes and saw the evil eyes of his uncle "D-on't" He shaked his head.

"Carter, it's okay" Kayla said softly "You're safe"

"O-kay" He slowly opened his eyes "What's gonna happen to me?"

"You're going to come to a home with me and we'll find your parents"

"They died, I have no family" He sighed.

"Listen Carter, we'll get you better but we find you a family" She smiled.

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Really, get some rest and we'll get sorted"

"Okay" He nodded smiling.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"Welcome to Wonderland CJ" Kayla smiled as they walked through the doors with his suitcase.

Carter looked around smiling then jumped when he heard a bang.

"Ignore it" She put her hands on his shoulders "Let's go and find your room"

He nodded and followed her down the hallway.

"Here we go" She stepped into a room "Millie, you're back"

"Yep" A girl with brown curly hair shrugged and looked up "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Carter" Kayla smiled "Carter, this is Millie"

"Hi" Carter smiled a little.

"Hi" Millie waved and jumped on the bed.

"I'll leave you to settle in, any problems" Kayla smiled.

"I'll come and find you" Carte nodded.

"Millie, be nice" She pointed at her before walking out.

"So, Carter" Millie smiled "Full name?"

"Carter Dylan James" He smiled walking over and jumped onto the other bed "What about you?"

"Millie Grace, no last name yet" She nodded and looked at his arm "What happened?"

He looked down at the cast "I-I d-on't re-member" He stuttered and started shaking.

Millie jumped off her bed and walked over to him "It's okay" she said softly.

"I know" He nodded "Why you back?"

"Horrible family" She nodded and sat next to him "But we'll get our perfect family"

"I hope so" He smiled a little.

"Hey, what's that in your eye?" She asked.

"My special mark, I was born with it" He grinned.

"My best friend is special" She nudged him.

"Best friend?" He looked at her.

"Of course"

* * *

Carter walked down the hallway. He's been here a month, the kids were not nice but Millie became his best friend and that's all he needed.

_"Really!"_

He looked around the corner to see Kayla and two adults with a smiling Millie.

"Let's go to my office" Kayla smiled "Millie, go and pack"

"Okay" Millie nodded smiling running over "CJ! Guess what!"

"I heard" Carter sighed turning and walked back to their room.

"Cart, c'mon I'm finally leaving this place" She grinned following him.

"Leaving me behind" He shaked his head walking ahead.

"Where you going?" She stopped walking "Our rooms here"

"I wanna be alone, go and pack for your new family" He then darted off down the hallway.

"Woah shorty" Sara grinned blocking him then frowned "Carter, you okay?"

"Millie is leaving" He sighed.

She knelt down in front of him "And you'll be alone"

"Again" He shaked his head "I'm never gonna leave here"

"Of course you are" She smiled "If I know Kayla, she'll have a family waiting to come and see you when you're feeling better"

"I am better" He lifted his arm up "See, no cast"

She giggled "Well, show her that you can get through this"

"Okay" Carter nodded.

Sara stood up and held out her hand "Ready?"

"Ready" He took her hand.

"Let's go" She smiled and walked down the hallway to the main hall.

Millie turned and smiled a little with tears rolling down her face "CJ"

Carter ran over and hugged her tight "I'll miss you Mills"

"Miss you too CJ" She pulled back and looked at him "Hope I see you again"

"You will" He smiled "Good luck"

"You'll be next" She grinned picking up her suitcase and walked over to her new family.

"I hope so" He mumbled as he stood with the social workers and watched his best friend walked out with her new parents.

"C'mon" Sara put her hands on his shoulders "You can help me cook dinner"

"Chicken pasta?" He looked up at her smiling.

Kayla giggled "Anything for our favourite little boy"

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

Carter sat in the library on a beanbag chair with his favourite book _Land of Stories_. He's read this so many times but he loves reading about the adventures.

"_Land of Stories,_ that's an amazing book" a deep voice said.

He jumped slightly and looked up to see a man with black curly hair "W-ho are y-y-ou?" He stuttered.

"You don't need to be scared" He knelt down in front of him "I'm Blaine, what's your name?"

"Carter" He smiled a little.

"That's a cool name" Blaine grinned "Everyone says mine is funny"

"I like it" Carter nodded and looked down at the book "This book is my favourite"

"Want to know a secret"

Carter looked back up and nodded.

"My husband wrote that book" Blaine smiled.

Carter's eyes lit up and gasped "Really?"

Blaine nodded "Really"

"That's so cool" Carter grinned "What do you do?"

"I'm a Broadway Star"

"I love Broadway" Carter looked at him confused "You're the first person I've seen"

"That's because Kayla asked me to come and see you"

_Just like Sara said _"Are you taking me?"

"Would you like that?" Blaine looked at him.

Carter nodded smiling "You're cool and I would like to meet Kurt"

"It's not just me and Kurt"

"Who else?"

"Our son and daughter"

He didn't hear the rest and gasped again "I'll have a brother and sister!" Carter grinned jumping up "Let's go"

Blaine stood up and held out his hand "Let's go and find Kayla"

Carter grabbed his hand then pulled him out of the room and down the hall "Kayla!"

Kayla walked out of the office shocked "Oh my goodness"

He grinned jumping around "Blaine said I can go home with him"

"Really?" She smiled "Let's sort out the papers then, go into my office"

"Okay" He ran into her office then popped his head back out "Can you two hurry up, please?"

"We're coming buddy" Blaine smiled walking in.

"Right" Kayla walked in and sat at her desk "Let's start"

"Can I go and find Sara?" Carter looked at her "And pack"

"Of course" She nodded smiling.

He jumped up and ran out "Sara!"

"In here!" Sara shouted from one of the rooms.

He grinned running in "Guess what"

She turned around "What?"

"I'm leaving!" He jumped around "You was right"

"See, I told you" She scooped him up smiling "What they like?"

"Amazing" He grinned.

"Let's go and get you packed then"

* * *

"Ready to meet your new family?" Blaine looked at him as he drove through the streets.

"Yeah" Carter smiled looking out of the window "What's your kids called?"

"Rory and Lizzie" Blaine smiled "And we have a crazy dog called Hattie"

"Hattie?" Carter giggled "That's a weird name"

"It is a little" Blaine chuckled and pulled into the car space "Here we are"

Carter jumped out and looked up "Wow"

"You coming or not?" Blaine grinned from the steps with his bag.

"Yeah" Carter ran up the steps.

"Afternoon Blaine" The doorman smiled "Who is this little guy?"

"This is Carter, he's gonna be living with us" Blaine smiled placing his hands on the little boy's shoulders "Cart, this is Jon"

"Hi" Carter waved.

"Welcome to the family Carter" Jon smiled and opened the door "The others are home"

"Thanks Jon" Blaine nodded and walked in "You okay?"

"Yeah" Carter grinned "He opened the door for us"

Blaine chuckled as the lift doors opened and walked in "It's his job Cart"

"You can call me CJ" He looked up at him.

"Okay then" Blaine smiled "Full name?"

"Carter Dylan James" He nodded.

"Your new name will be Carter James Hummel-Anderson" Blaine looked down at him "What do you think?"

"Perfect" Carter grinned as the lift stopped.

"C'mon" Blaine smiled walked down the hallway and opened the door "Welcome to your new home"

Carter walked in smiling "This is so cool"

"Blaine? Is that you?" a voice shouted.

"Yeah"

Carter quickly ran behind him when he heard footsteps.

"Hey, have you grown a second pair of legs?"

"What?" Blaine looked down "Carter, come on"

"No" Carter shaked his head.

Blaine picked him up "Buddy, you was excited before"

"I'm scared" Carter mumbled "He won't like me"

"Of course he will" Blaine rubbed his back "Come on, just say hi"

Carter turned his head resting it on his shoulder and looked at the taller man in front of him "Hi"

"Hi buddy" He walked over to them "I'm Kurt"

"I know" Carter whispered "I'm Carter"

"Bud, will you stay with Kurt while I get your stuff?" Blaine asked.

"Okay" Carter nodded reacting out "Can you show me around?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled taking him "What do you want me to show you?"

"The kitchen" Carter smiled a little "I like cooking"

"Really?" Kurt looked at him walking into the kitchen and placed him on the counter.

Carter looked around the kitchen smiling "Kayla let me help her bake all the time" He sighed "I'm sorry about before"

"It's okay" Kurt ran his fingers through his blonde hair "Kayla told us what about and you're safe here"

"Thank you" Carter nodded then jumped when he heard a bang and Kurt groaned.

"Papa!" He looked up to see a girl with light brown curly hair appear at the door "Can you tell Rory"

"I haven't done anything" A boy with light brown hair walked in after her "You were playing the music too loud and I can't do my homework"

_This must be Lizzie and Rory _Carter thought.

Lizzie looked at him and smiled big "Hi!"

"Lizzie" Kurt turned towards her "Calm down"

"Hi" Rory walked over "I'm Rory"

"Carter" He smiled a little and looked up "And you're Lizzie"

"Yep" Lizzie smiled.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Next up is Scott's story!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
